Child car seats typically include a base and a carrier that detachably mount together. The base can be secured to the back seat of a vehicle, a child can be secured in the carrier, and the carrier can be releasably secured to the base. Then the carrier can be detached from the base and used to carry the child around. And some such mobile carriers can then be mounted to and used with other child-transport systems such as strollers.
To facilitate carrying and handling the carrier, conventional carriers include a carrying handle, typically in the form of a rigid loop extending side-to-side above the carrier. Because the position of the handle when used for carrying the carrier is obstructing when the carrier is used mounted to the base, the handles are sometimes provided with repositioning features. These repositioning features permit the handles to swing down from the upright carrying position, and some of them include mechanisms that function to lock the handles in multiple positions for different uses and selectively release the lock for repositioning the handle between positions. But these existing mechanisms can be cumbersome and awkward to operate, especially when leaning over into the vehicle.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements for repositionable carrying handles of carriers of child car seats and/or of other child-transport devices to make the carriers easier to use but still safe and reliable. It is to the provision of solutions meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.